


Brothers

by heffermonkey



Series: Freak Verse (MPreg) [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Family, Fatherhood, M/M, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tries to take a photograph of his boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 'Freak' verse

Steve looked exasperated as he dropped the camera again, calling out to DJ to try and get his attention, “DJ, look at Pop.”

Not that MJ or Luka were helping, MJ was holding DJ while Luka played around, much to DJ’s delight. 

“Boys, c’mon, I only need ten seconds of your time,” Steve sighed, lifting the camera again and hoping opportunity would just present himself. He ignored the sniggering currently going on over his shoulder. 

“You aren’t helping,” He said dryly, looking at the camera screen to see his boys looking anywhere but his vicinity.

“I’m sorry babe,” Danny laughed louder, crouching down beside him, an arm draped over his shoulders. “But don’t you know our boys by now, beating to their own drums and definitely not interested in their Pop investing time in photographing their entire lives.”

“But they look so cute together,” Steve sighed in resignation, feeling slight concern when DJ chewing his fist. His teeth were coming through and he gnawed at everything he could get his little hands on.

“Yes, they do,” Danny smiled in agreement, giving his shoulders a squeeze. “Just like that. Look at it, all of them happily content with one another, as I hope they’ll be the rest of their lives, individual but always brothers. You don’t need them looking at the camera for it to be a special photograph.”

“Guess you’re right,” Steve relented, taking a few snaps before thrusting the camera at Danny. “Meka John don’t you dare feed that to your baby brother!”

Danny laughed again, standing and following at a slower pace as Steve rushed to rescue their baby from the hands of his older brothers, who’d found some interesting looking flotsam near where they’d set up the blanket. Steve lifted DJ, swinging him effortlessly through the air and DJ laughed in that innocent, excitable way only little babies could. Danny paused and lifted the camera to snap a few pictures of the precious moment himself, it wasn’t perfect, a little blurred on the edges, but he was glad he’d caught the picture, another memory to treasure forever.


End file.
